The Forbidden Tale
The Forbidden Tale is a book that's currently being written, by no other than User:Lbat1901. It was thought of in February of 2016 and there will be future plans for two of four books that will tie to the first one. Luckly Lbat1901 managed to create characters for the story and complete the first book of the series, in July of 2016. The first book is listed below and contains massive amount of spoilers so read at you're own risk! Actully the first book is done and Lbat1901 will be start working on the other books. The Forbidden Tale Main Article: The Forbidden Tale Book One In the year 2047, with the advancement of technology the people of Earth are able to upgrade iPads and iPhones (or any kind of smart device) into robotic beings that act like humans. They, however they achieve this goal and there was only one person who can test this new invention. Samantha Collins a British-Japanese American who lives in New York gets a phone call from her long time friend and college roomrate (also her first date to her high school prom), Shiquzo Fujimoto. Samantha was told to meet Shiquzo at Apple New York and when she arrived Shiquzo said that he wanted to talk with her in private. Shiquzo took Samantha into his lab and gave her a full report saying that the human race has finished completing their new project and it is a robotic human being that was built by using the parts of an iPad and the newly iPhone generation. Before Samantha could ask where the robot is located at Shiquzo told her that the robot is in Japan and it was constructed by him and his friend. Shiquzo gives Samantha a first class ticket on his private jet to Tokyo, Japan and when she got there, she got a phone call from her big brother, Bruce Collins. Bruce tells his sister that he's doing okay in the war against ISIS and he should be returning home to New York and Samantha tells him that Clark misses him, leaving Bruce only to say that he misses him too. After talking with Bruce, Samantha follows the address to Apple Japan and when she went inside, she found nobody there. Samantha was about to leave until she heard a whisper and out came Shiquzo's friend and assistant who helped build and complete the robot, who goes by the name of Gray Okumura. Gray then tells Samantha to follow him and together they came across Japan's labortary were they create and build robots. Gray then tells that he and Shiquzo programmed the robot to have super human reflexes, extreme speed, and super human strength, which to Samantha is really surprising. Gray even mentions that the robot can even save lives and repsects hummanity, which Samantha gets taken back by those words and has a flashback that's about her sister, June Collins and her uncle, David Jackson going on a NASA space trip to Mars to be the tenth and the eleventh human beings to live on the planet. When they got onto the rocketship and when it took off into the sky, it blew up into pieces killing both June and David instantly, only to leave the day of the launch into chaos. Samantha even remembers that her cousin Matthew Jackson was sent to be taken care of by a Norwegian couple named Nate Pan and Mary Pan who both live in Norway. While Samantha was still in her deep thoughts, she was quickly snapped back into reality by Gray, who then removes a cloth to reveal a robotic cyborg. Gray then actives the robot and the robot then questions both Gray and Samantha, which Gray introduces himself as the robot's creator and Samantha tells the robot her name. The robot then adds that she doesn't have a name and Samantha beats Gray before he could say anything, Samantha names the robot Ryk-Chi which the robot says that it is a perfect name. Gray then says to Samantha that she should allow Ryk-Chi to live with her in New York, which Samantha (who couldn't say no even if it's a friend of Shiquzo) does. When Samantha and Ryk-Chi were outside, Ryk-Chi says that she never seen anything beautiful in the sky, Samantha tells her that she's looking at the sun. Samantha then takes Ryk-Chi to a beautiful Japanese garden, were Ryk-Chi says that she really doesn't know what somethings are, until Samantha explained for about four hours of what things are. Ryk-Chi then says that everything on Earth is so beauitful and so amazing, which Samathna thinks to herself saying that she doesn't have to teach Ryk-Chi history and even says that teaching history to someone is boring. While thinking to herself, Samantha's phone starts to ring and she answered it only to have Shiquzo talking to her. Samantha says that she has the robot with her and Shiquzo wants Samantha to head for New York and come to his lab in the morning. After done talking with Shiquzo, Ryk-Chi asks Samantha what's wrong and Samantha replies saying that New York is really far away from Tokyo, Japan and that there is no way of heading back before morning. Ryk-Chi then says that she doesn't need a jet or a plane to get to New York and Samantha then questions Rky-Chi of what she means. Suddenly with a push of a button from Ryk-Chi's utility belt both her and Samantha were suddenly teleported back to New York, but actually to Samantha's home that's far from New York City. Samantha who was clinging onto Ryk-Chi was both surprised and shocked at the same time, until Ryk-Chi tells her that both her creators (Shiquzo and Gray) programmed her with a utility belt that allows her to teleport anyone with her to the place were they want to go. Later that night, when Samantha was changing into her pajamas and was going into the livingroom, she asked Ryk-Chi of why she even dare to sleep while standing up. Ryk-Chi then says that she was just setting up her floor recharger to a wall outlet and she can then sleep on the floor while she recharges overnight. Samantha then mentions that she's too worried and afraid of what would happen to her brother while coming back to America from fighting against ISIS. Ryk-Chi who suddenly remembers that she was programmed to know human emotions, including saddness and worry, hugs Samantha telling her that everything will be fine. After an hour had passed Samantha who was in a warm embrace in Rky-Chi's arms went to sleep and Ryk-Chi then carries Samantha to her bedroom and put her in bed. While in the livingroom, Ryk-Chi gains an idea and she begins to press about six different buttons on her utility belt, while everthing started to glow super bright, causing the screen to black. The Forbidden Tale 2: Tales From Overseas Main Article: The Forbidden Tale Book Two The Forbidden Tale 3: The Rise Of Evil Main Article: The Forbidden Tale Book Three The Forbidden Tale 4: Secrets Revealed Main Article: The Forbidden Tale Book Four Characters 'Main Article: 'List Of The Forbidden Tale Characters Creation & Devolpment Trivia Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Book Series